


Downpour

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Corey and Mason get caught in a rainstorm.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted "Things you said in the rain" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

_“Let’s rent some bikes and ride around the city Mase_ ,” Mason’s voice raises slightly higher as he tries to imitate Corey. “ _We'll see all the sights and it will be fun_.”

Corey grins and continues to push his bike alongside Mason’s. It _had_ been fun. Up until the moment the sky opened up on him and a downpour started. Since then they’ve been trying to make their way back towards their hotel.

All the shops are closed. They stayed out later than they’d planned. But they’d also gotten distracted along the way. Something Corey doesn’t regret one bit. The sex was definitely worth getting caught in the rain.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself,” Corey says. “If you didn’t, I need to work harder.”

“Of course I enjoyed _that_ ,” Mason says. “I just don’t enjoy being soaked to the bone. This rain is freezing.”

“Well then I’ll just have to warm you up when we get back to the hotel, won’t I?”

Mason wipes his face with one hand and stops to narrow his eyes at Corey, “If you think promising sex is going to make this better you’re… well you’re probably right. But right now it sucks. Who would live someplace where it rains like this? I can’t…”

Corey kisses him. It’s slow and deep and full of promise. When they pull back, Mason has his eyes closed. Corey smiles and strokes Mason’s cheek, “I love you.”

Mason opens his eyes, and brings his hand up to cover Corey’s, smiling softly. “I love you, too. Happy Anniversary, Cor.”

“Happy Anniversary,” Corey kisses him quickly before pulling back with a grin. “Now let's get back to the hotel so we can celebrate five years of being together.”

They spend the next day in their hotel room indulging in room service and their comfortable bed, watching as the rain comes down outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
